Terry Lee Wicker
Unnamed mother Unnamed brother Sylvia Wicker Gina Farentino Kobe Farentino |occupation = Former railroad maintenance worker |path = Serial Killer Spree Killer ( Serial Rapist |status = Deceased |actor = John Hawkes |appearance = Who and What}}Terry Lee Wicker was a prolific serial-turned-spree killer and rapist who appeared in Who and What and its Without a Trace follow-up Where and Why. Background Terry grew up in a good family with his parents, brother and sister. In spite of this, he suffered from an extreme proneness to violent outbursts of anger and an inability to handle conflicts. He, his father and his brother would sometimes go to a quarry with metal detectors and look for hidden treasures. Terry often envied his brother, who would get to keep the best﻿ findings. One day, when they found a lion-shaped belt buckle, Terry became unable to control his anger and murdered his brother with a rock, taking the belt buckle for himself. His brother's death was attributed to having been caused by an accidental fall. Terry's short fuse stuck with him into adulthood. He eventually married one Gina Farentino, with whom he had a son, Kobe. During this time, Terry experienced inner peace, maybe for the first time in his life. At some point, Terry spent four years in Sing Sing for burglary. His marriage began deteriorating when his anger management problems returned. Afraid that he would hurt her or Kobe, Gina left with Kobe, telling him, as he was too young to remember the truth, that his father had died. After a brief stint as a railroad maintenance worker, Terry began riding the railroads, occasionally breaking into homes situated alongside them, raping and killing the residents, and stealing cash and valuables. He would sometimes stay with his sister in New York, who later had to reject him because her boyfriend and his children had moved in with her. Who & What Eventually, Terry showed up in Las Vegas, where he committed a double murder that drew the attention of Jack Malone of the FBI. He stole and the jewelry and cash from the house, pawned the jewels, and spent his winnings at the casinos. After he was done, he noticed a poster with his ex-wife's picture on it and tried to get her information through a payphone but was unsuccessful. Terry then committed another double murder and stole the couple's money and handgun before arriving at Gina's workplace. He wins big and runs into Gina, and the two have a huge fight over Kobe. When Gina shows Terry pictures of Kobe, he becomes very happy. He later kills Gina and later picks up Kobe, who recognized him and followed him onto the road. Later, Terry is pulled over by a police officer, whom he kills. He and Kobe then board an bus while he sends the cops on a false trail leading to a train. Where & Why After he hears reports of him and his son, Terry gets off the bus with Kobe, steals a car, and heads to Tuscon, Arizona. He visits the grave he made for Jason Taylor, a previous victim and takes a medallion he buried, giving it to Kobe before ditching the car and buying two round-trip tickets to New York. Terry goes to the house he used to live in, kills the current resident, and watches a home video of him with Kobe. Kobe starts crying because of what Terry was doing and Terry calls in a call-girl to calm him down. Terry then formulates a plan to kill her, but Kobe tells Terry that he wants to watch the tape again. He gathers Kobe and prepares to leave when a painter interferes, causing Terry to (non-fatally) slash his arm. However, Kobe ends up escaping with Terry on his trail. Terry catches up to him, but then, he decides to let him go upon realizing what he is doing and decides to kill himself after getting a call from the FBI and talking with Jack Malone. Modus Operandi Terry found his victims by riding the railroads. After getting off of the trains he rode in, he would seek out a house, burglarize it and kill the men. He would also bludgeon the women to incapacitate them, usually rape them, and then kill them by beating them to death. During the latter part of his killings, Terry often covered the bodies of the victims as a sign of remorse. He usually used some blunt object from the house, like a baseball bat or a hammer and sometimes took the murder weapon with him to use it in his next murder. Terry later stole a .45 automatic handgun, which he used in some of his murders. After killing the homes residents, he would take cash from their wallets and leave them on a table with all its cards stacked on top of them. Known Victims *Unspecified date: His unnamed brother *Unspecified date in 2001, New York: Jason and his unnamed baby sitter **Jason's unnamed babysitter **Jason Taylor *Unspecified dates: **Unspecified location in Wyoming: Gaby Lawson **Unspecified location in New Mexico: Emily Temper **Tuscon, Arizona: Tamara Fox **At least eight other women, all unnamed and killed in further unspecified locations. They are: ***Colorado: One woman ***Arizona: Two women ***Texas: Two women ***Ohio: One woman ***Virginia: One woman ***North Carolina: One woman *March 29, 2005, unspecified location in Wyoming: Jean Peters *December 22, 2006, Boise, Idaho: Frances Charles *The 2007 killing spree: **November 1, unspecified location in Nevada: The Davis home invasion: ***Evan Michaels ***Carmen Davis **November 2: ***Nevada: ****Christina and Julian Gardella ****Gina Farentino ****Kobe Farentino ****Officer Robinson ***New York: ****Ed Weiss ****Roxi ****Thomas Michna Trivia *Terry was probably based on Ángel Maturino Reséndiz, a.k.a. "The Railroad Killer", a Hispanic serial killer who would also hitch rides with trains, burglarize homes near the railways, and kill the residents. *Terry also has similarities with Billy Flynn, a killer from Criminal Minds. Both were prolific serial-turned-spree killers and rapists, appeared in two-part episodes, killed a family member as a child (Terry killed his brother, Billy killed his mother), killed victims across the U.S., abducted a child, killed a police officer, and committed suicide (although Billy's suicide was by cop). Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Serial Rapists Category:Criminals Category:Omnivores Category:Psychotics Category:Prolific Killers Category:Spree Killers Category:Cop Killer Category:Revenge Killers